Act 1 - Rise of a Guardian
Rise of a Guardian is the series premiere of The Sailor Soldiers and the Freedom Guardians. The episode will air on 5/6/2018 on Fanfiction.net. Summary 14-year-old Park County High freshman Serena Tsukino meets a black cat named Luna who reveals the existence of evil dark forces. Using a magical brooch, Serena transforms into Sailor Moon, guardian of love and justice. Plot Serena Tsukino wakes up late for the bus. Her mother hands her a lunch box as she reads the newspaper talking about Sailor V, a crime fighting super heroine. Also heading for the bus is a large, teenage boy who accidentally steps on a black cat. He plays with the cat who looks like it's ready to speak but the boy says "Bad kitty!" and whacks it in the head before covering the patch of fur on its forehead with a bandage. A few other teenage boys watch or pay no attention as they're conversing with one another. Serena yells at the boy who drops the cat. She then tends to it who scratches her in the face. Noticing the bandage on the cat's forehead, Serena decides to remove it and marvels at the crescent moon shaped bald spot. The cat jumps out of her arms and runs away as the bus arrives. On the bus, Serena sits next to her classmate, Kyle Broflovski one of the boys at the bus stop, while the other boy named Eric sits next to a boy named Butters in the back. Kyle makes note that Serena actually made it to the bus stop. Serena whines about what happened with the cat as she glares to the back of the bus at Eric who is reading a 'The Coon' comic book. In the halls of the school, Serena runs into her friend, Harmony Shields, who comments on her sad expression. Before she could say anything, Eric Cartman walks down the hall with his posse which includes Butters. Cartman pushes a student out of the way and laughs. When he passes Serena and Harmony, he makes a sexist remark and leaves for class as the boy known as Butters looks back at them feeling bad. Harmony prepares to go to punch him, but Serena stops her. Kyle walks up them and asks what they got on their English tests. Serena cries saying she knows she didn't do well and they both say they know Kyle probably got a perfect score. In Ms. Haruna's English class, the teacher passes out the graded tests and Serena gets a 30% to both of their dismay. Harmony gets an 86% and wishes she got a higher score. Kyle has mixed feelings about his perfect score. When Cartman sees this, he makes a comment about him being Jewish which angers him and Harmony. Haruna tells Cartman he has detention to which Kyle and Harmony try to hold back laughter. During lunch, Serena happily eats her bag lunch as Kyle and Harmony talk about what happened in class with Cartman. Hearing his name, Cartman and his group of bullies appear. He grabs Kyle by the collar and threatens to beat him up for causing him to get detention again, but Harmony pulls his arms off him. Cartman makes one final remark about needing girls to stick up for him before walking away laughing again. Kyle shrugs it off and then tries to change the subject by bringing up the crime fighter, Sailor V. After telling Serena who she is and what she does, Kyle asks if the girls want to hang out at the new coffee shop. Serena mentions she's not a fan of coffee but Harmony notes they probably have tasty sweets there, which peaks Serena's interest. Meanwhile in a dark underground lair, an evil witch named Queen Beryl asks if any of her followers have found the legendary Silver Crystal. Four generals appear and the blond one agrees to use his youma, Morga to help gather energy. She reminds them that not only do they need massive amounts of energy to awaken their Great Ruler but they need to find the children with natural elemental powers. After school, Serena and her friends decide to walk to nearby Tweek Bros. Coffee. While in line to get their order, a blond boy from their school named Tweek tells them not to eat or drink anything here as he twitches nervously. The three choose to ignore him as Kyle and Harmony get some coffee as Serena buys a bunch of pastries. At the tables, the trio continue to talk about strange events occurring all over South Park including missing children. When their stomachs are full, the teens decide to quickly stop by the arcade to check out a new Sailor V game. They comment on their lack of money to play video games due to spending their money at the coffee shop. The arcade attendee Andrew wonders if Serena and her friends are going to play today. Serena, showing interest in Andrew and unknowing making Kyle jealous, sadly declines and says maybe next time. Serena angrily tosses her crumpled up test behind her which accidentally hits a boy with black hair in the face. The boy sees the test, calls her stupid and nicknames her "bunhead." Kyle stands in between them saying it's not cool to call someone stupid to which Harmony tells him he does that to Cartman all the time. Kyle remarks that that's different obviously blushing. Serena walks away wirh Kyle. Harmony then smirks at the boy and greets her brother who's ready to take her home. Serena walks Kyle home who wishes her luck with her mom when she finds out about her test. He then looks on worriedly as Serena walks home slowly and sadly. After Kyle finally enters his house, a black and white cat with a fractured, crescent moon bald spot emerges from the nearby bushes and looks over the house intently. As she returns home, Serena's mom tells her Shiela Broflovski called her (after Serena dropped Kyle off) and says she told her Kyle got a perfect school on his English test. Sighing, Serena reluctantly shows her mother her test and after seeing the 30%, Serena whacks her with the spatula she was holding and sends her upstairs grounding her. As she walks upstairs crying, her little brother Sammy laughs at her stupidity to which their mother glares at him and tells him to not make fun of his sister. Back at Tweek Bros Coffee, Mr. Tweak tells his son to clean up the store and check the register that evening while he goes into the back to clean up that room. As he prepares to open the register, Tweek notices a woman in the shadows after the power goes out. It turns out to be a monster named Morga who attacks him, saying his parents are locked in the back as Mr. and Mrs. Tweak cry out from the room mentioned. When Serena finally stops whining and complaining about how unfair her mom is, she says she's too sleepy to do homework and decides to nap. She dreams of a chubby teenage boy wearing a raccoon costume slashing at a monster attacking a deserted town. While Serena tries to get a good look at his face, the black cat she encountered earlier with the crescent moon bald spot shows up and scratches her awake. Serena sees the cat in her room who introduces herself as Luna and explains how she's been looking for her. She then elaborates that a powerful enemy has begun to threaten Earth and Serena is a chosen Guardian and protector of the moon who can stop it. Luna gives her a special brooch telling her she must find the other guardians and the magical elemental warriors with natural powers. Serena is still skeptical but gives in eventually, shouting "Moon Prism Power!" She transforms into Sailor Moon and still doesn't understand what's going on as she starts to panic. Luna tells her that a boy is in trouble at the coffee shop and she must save him. Sailor Moon arrives to find Morga at the coffee shop. As she holds Tweek by the neck, the monster commands the fallen costumers whose energies have been drained to attack Sailor Moon. Not used to fighting, Sailor Moon is chased, trips, and scrapes her knee. Frightened, Tweek tightly grabs at Morga's arm, unknowingly burning her with high temperature heat from his hand. Morga yells out in pain and tosses him aside. Not knowing what to do, Sailor Moon cries emitting sonic waves from her red odango covers, stunning the monsters and the possessed people as Tweek watches. A boy in a tuxedo appears, reflection showing through the broken glass of the window telling her crying won't solve anything and to not give up. Luna tells her to use her "Moon Tiara Action!" Which she does and the monster is vaporized. The people return to normal, passing out on the floor. Before the boy in the tuxedo leaves, he comments on how he will not forget what happened tonight, leaving Sailor Moon infatuated with the handsome stranger. Luna goes to check on Tweek accidentally talking to him. Tweek freaks out and passes out as well. Sailor Moon thinks she scared him to death but the cat checks his pulse and tells her he just fainted. Luna feels a strong energy within him and says they must protect him looking forward. The PCPF (Park County Police Force) arrive and Sailor Moon and Luna quickly leave the scene. Sailor Moon and Luna watch as the officers interview Tweek and his parents, Tweek tells them the truth to which the officers and his parents don't believe him. Mr. Tweek tells him to calm down by drinking some coffee with Tweek responding with a frustrated growl. Sailor Moon and Luna return home. The next day, Tweek tries his luck on some of his classmates with his story about Sailor Moon and nobody believes him. Serena watching him says it really wasn't a dream. Outside, Ms. Cartman drops her off son and as he drags himself into the building, the black and white cat from the other day watches him and says he's found the king. First Appearances |-|Characters= *Serena Tsukino / Sailor Moon *Harmony Shields *Kyle Broflovski *Eric Cartman *Luna *Aether (unnamed) *Sailor V (mentioned, video game) *Darien Shields (unnamed) / Tuxedo Mask *Ikuko Tsukino *Sammy Tsukino *Ms. Haruna Sakurada *Tweek Tweak *Mr. Richard Tweak *Mrs. Anna Tweak (unnamed) *Morga *Queen Beryl *Jadeite *Ms. Liane Cartman (unnamed) *Leopold "Butters" Stotch (Cartman's posse, unnamed) *Ms. Crabtree, the bus driver (unnamed) *Sgt. Harrison Yates (unnamed) *Det. Mitch Murphy (unnamed) *Shiela Broflovski (mentioned) *Nephrite (cameo) *Zoisite (cameo) *Kunzite (cameo) *Stan Marsh (cameo) *Kenny McCormick (cameo) *Wendy Testaburger (cameo) *Heidi Turner (Cartman's posse, unnamed) *Craig Tucker (Cartman's posse, unnamed) *Clyde Donovan (Cartman's posse, unnamed) *The Coon (dream, cameo, comic book) |-|Items= *Moon Prism Transformation Brooch |-|Transformation Phrases= *Moon Prism Power! |-|Attacks= *Moon Tiara Action - Sailor Moon *Coon Claws - The Coon (dream sequence, unnamed) *Heat Wave - Tweek Tweak (unnamed) Trivia *The series takes place in South Park, Colorado instead of Japan. **The series also reveals the characters use their DiC and Cloverway dubbed names but the series is said to be uncut. *Eric Cartman wearing glasses is a reference to the Season 3, Episode 3 episode of South Park, "The Succubus" where Cartman wears glasses and later gets eye surgery. *Cartman is seen reading a comic book of the character "The Coon". A character who first appeared in Season 13, Episode 2 of South Park, "The Coon" as Eric Cartman's superhero alter-ego who later becomes a villain in Season 14, Episode 13 and Episode 14 of South Park and later in the video game "South Park: The Fractured But Whole". **Serena also has a dream of what looks like the Coon fighting a monster. This is a reference to a dream she has in the manga and Sailor Moon Crystal anime where she fights a monster to save Luna (Manga) or does it as Sailor V (Crystal Anime). *Heidi Turner being a part of Cartman's group is a reference to Season 20 and Season 21 when the two characters dated on-and-off again. Craig and Clyde being with him is a reference to when he joined Cartman's side during "The Fractured But Whole", "Stick of Truth" video games as well other ventures during several episodes. Butters Stotch is on his side because of his undying, yet gullible loyalty as seen throughout the "South Park" series despite Cartman's constant mistreatment of him. *Tweek tells Serena, Harmony, and Kyle not to have any of their coffee or food, this could be a reference to the Tweaks using ground meth as the secret ingredient in their coffee as revealed in the video game "South Park: The Stick of Truth" or because he's just paranoid about the mysterious happenings in South Park. *Aether comments that he's found the king after seeing Cartman could be a reference to Cartman playing the role of a wizard king in "South Park: The Stick of Truth" and the Season 17 "Black Friday" Trilogy. It should also be noted that Aether also follows Kyle home but doesn't comment at all. **Aether is named after the primordial god of the upper air. *Tweek unknowingly uses his "Heat Wave" attack on Morga. This will play a role in the future. Category:The Sailor Soldiers and The Freedom Guardians Category:The Sailor Soldiers and The Freedom Guardians series Category:The Sailor Soldiers and The Freedom Guardians Episodes